U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0143005 (Sennik) purports to disclose a reinforced protective membrane comprising a water-resistant sheet and a reinforcing netting joined to the water-resistant sheet. The netting may be at least partially embedded in the water-resistant sheet. The reinforced protective membrane may also have a plurality of dimples formed therein. Each dimple may have a recess bounded by a dimple wall, and each dimple may have a dimple opening along a planar side of the water-resistant sheet that leads to the recess. The reinforcing netting may be joined to the water-resistant sheet such that the dimple opening is free from obstruction by the reinforcing netting.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0201092 (Saathoff et al.) purports to disclose a carrier tile consisting of film-like plastic for a floor, wall or ceiling structure, in particular a tile-clad wall or floor structure. The film-like tile has a multiplicity of chambers which are formed by depressions out of a plane of the carrier tile. The outer end faces of the depressions form the first tile side. The depressions are designed for receiving a curing contact means, such as mortar or adhesive, for forming a contact layer with the surface cladding to be applied, and with a net-like fabric or nonwoven arranged on the first tile side. The chambers between the first and an opposite tile side have an undercut-free wall portion. A net-like fabric overlapping the depressions is provided on the opposite tile side.